


Uzh Tevun (New Year) /新纪元

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>进取号的船员到达Altair VI参加新总统的就职典礼并迎接新历年。在这万象更新之时，Spock的生活，同样，也即将发生改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzh Tevun (New Year) /新纪元

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uzh Tevun (New Year)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144417) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> 英文原文 Beta by verizonhorizon（livejournal）

Spock没在舰桥上，这是他视为玩忽职守的行为。相反，他跪在他的舱室的冥想火罐（asenoi：meditation fire pot）之前，试图引导他的官能。在2.12小时内，进取号将会到达Altair VI，刚好能赶上新总统的就职典礼。船员会加入到其他两艘联邦星舰的船员中去，表示出对总统，那个在漫长的星际冲突之后执掌权力的人，的支持。因为Spock的缘故，舰船落后于时间表，他差点引发了一场外交事故。

 门响了起来，却没打扰到Spock的休憩，因为他什么都感觉不到。在新瓦肯上由他的治疗师为了约束他而提供的实验性的药品产生了预期的效果，但他们也给他留下了精神上的梦靥。他身体内的每一个细胞都筋疲力尽。他不是他自己了。

“进来，”Spock说道，站起身来。

正如所料，是医生。

“来检查一下你那疯狂的生理，”McCoy声称道，调整着他的医用三录仪。“我可不想让你今晚不省人事的摔倒在地或者到处扔汤碗。”他密切地看着Spock。

Spock提交了详细检查。他为这两周来的行为感到羞耻。他不能被信任。pon farr的征兆毫无预警的出现了，它们的渴求困扰着Spock的身体。他既无链接伴侣，也无母星可回。在这方面，他同他族群中的许多人一样。瓦肯的毁灭留下了大量的痛苦，迷失，有些时候则是死亡，而没有他们的另一半在身边。存活下来的瓦肯治疗师和科学家自发研制了一种药物去帮助有需要的人，特别是那些处于pon farr期间的人。Spock很幸运，他的pon farr期到来之前研究已经取得了很大进展。不那么幸运的是，舰长改变了航线驶向新瓦肯去帮助Spock，这样做违背了星际舰队的命令，推迟了抵达Altair VI的时间。

“我的状态是令人满意的。”Spock向McCoy保证到。

“满意个屁。你的荷尔蒙哪哪都是。血压低。你看起来就像一坨屎。”

“我确信我与粪便没有相似之处。”

“你最近照过镜子吗？我认真的。我为你排了一次登岸假期，就在这该死的装腔作势的庆典结束之后。”

“登岸假期是不必要的，也无作用。”Spock需要的不是休息。他睡过觉，但睡觉没有改善他的情况。他依然感到疲惫不安。他的身体系统失调，但他不知道如何让他们回到均衡中来。

McCoy把他的三录仪放在一边，坐在桌子的边缘上，胳膊交叉在胸前。他同情地看着Spock。“治疗师告诉我，在回到你的正常状态之前你有一段时间会自我恶化。你可以吃掉所有你想吃的药，但如果你问我的话，这不能起到真正的作用。”

“我不能领会你的意思。”

“性爱，Spock，性爱！你的身体说每七年你就得这么干一回，但你没这么干。没有药物能代替一场棒极了的，老式的交合！给你自己找个姑娘，然后了结它！”

人类在私事面前不能够举止得当。自从任务开始后的两年来，Spock试图使自己习惯常规的侵犯和妨碍而人类应该对此感到内疚。他只是稍稍的成功了。“谢谢你，医生，谢谢你超凡的医学建议，但我的私人生活与你无关。”

“就好像该死的真没关系一样。它影响到你工作的能力。”

“热度已经褪去了。我既不需要小母马也不需要在干草里滚。”

McCoy举起手做了一个投降的手势。“好吧，好吧。但我不会留下你一个人直到这些读数，”他举起三录仪说，“与你常规的体能读数相吻合。”

“明白，”Spock说，他愈加想要把医生赶出他的舱室，但不是因为McCoy的最后通牒。

当医生走了之后，Spock再次跪在了冥想火罐之前。他不想要‘小母马’，一个McCoy色彩浓重的隐喻，但他不能否认他的身心都想要某个人，而想要一个不可能拥有的人是不合逻辑的。Spock做了一次深呼吸，计算出他有1.75小时来冥想。之后他会为了晚宴而穿上自己的军礼服，把自己武装起来。

~*~

“你看起来不错，” 在他们同McCoy和Uhura中尉走上传送台的时候，Jim对Spock说。

Spock盯着McCoy。“我已经从McCoy医生那里获知我，实际上，类似于排泄物——”

“看在上帝的份儿上！”McCoy大叫道，“那是个修辞手法。”

“你告诉Spock他看起来就像一坨屎吗？”Jim转向Spock。“你才不像一坨屎。Bones就是个混蛋。”

Nyota死死地盯着天花板。

Spock拒绝卷入这场谈话。“也许现在是过渡到更多的外交语言上的恰当时间，”当传送机的嗡嗡声在他们之间震动的时候他说，然后他们消失了。

“混蛋，混蛋，混蛋（dick，dick，dick），”Jim对着Spock的耳朵轻声说，故意一直在使用人类的俚语，好让Spock有所反应。根据他们一直以来的互动模式，Spock抬起了一根眉毛，尽管他怀疑Jim没有注意到。当他们在临时总统办公室的大厅实体化的时候，Jim变成了一位严肃的星际舰队舰长，走上前去向Altair的外交副官们致意。“来自星际联邦的问候，我们很荣幸来到这里。”

“向您致意，”副官们齐声说。其中一位在领着他们走出主建筑来到宽敞的露台上，眺望着作为点缀的果树和鲜花的时候一直在说话。

Altair星系的长时间战争摧毁了Altair VI的首都，因此新总统的就职典礼在附近的一个以音乐闻名的山庄举行。这些建筑被改建成了临时总部，一些建筑被单独架起，以安置总统的工作人员和计划参加就职仪式的客人。

Spock难以集中注意力。他只能把它描述为脑海中的一朵云。治疗师警告他根据他对减弱plak tow的药物的反应，他的机能会在20到60天里缺乏抵抗力。他的目光飘到Jim身上，他穿着军礼服看起来那么优雅。当他们擦身而过的时候Spock能感觉到自他身上散发的温暖。

大量的桌子已经在平台上被摆成了一个巨大的矩形，大部分的客人已经就座。Altair的副官带领着进取号的代表团来到安多利政府议院的桌子边。太阳在树顶的附近徘徊，向山腰上投射紫色的光晕。气候温和，微风阵阵，淡淡的香味袭来，散在空气中。这是温暖季节的开始，他们已经被告知，明天是新年的第一天。就职典礼被设定为新历年与旧历年的桥梁，会一直持续到第二天的第一个小时。

在就餐中，Spock过度关注着Jim的一举一动，他偶尔舔过嘴唇的样子，他吞咽时喉咙移动的样子。在过去两周的事件发生的时候，他很少同Jim接触。从他自己方面来说是故意的。在pon farr的早期阶段，在到达新瓦肯之前，他几乎失去了控制。Jim没有意识到Spock为了不去把他“就地正法”而拼尽全力。这种欲望几乎无法抗拒。

当用餐结束的时候，人群走向了一座石庙，在那儿这座村庄最受尊敬的音乐家会举办一场表演。在庙宇内部几百只蜡烛被点亮，高高的天花板消失在他们上方的黑暗中。人们分层分列坐在下沉的中央舞台四周，从庙宇一头延伸至另一头。新总统在最前排坐在了她的位置上。被显眼地放置在台上的是一把有着十五米长琴弦的乐器，两端由木制的锚支撑着。一支由六位音乐家组成的小组走出庙宇黑暗的深处，观众安静了下来。两位乐手举起类似于一把小提琴和一把竖琴的乐器，另外两位那这可能是管乐器的东西。最后两位站在长长的的琴弦边。最初，音乐更像是微弱的嗡嗡声，一个精致的音符似乎用了整整一秒穿过整个房间。没有其他的声音，没有脚步的踢踏，没有响动。似乎观众中的每个人都屏住了呼吸。Spock闭上了眼睛。

在接下来的27分钟里，音乐逐渐成形，一个音符变成了两个，变成了三个。音量变大了，充盈着空气。自琴弦传出的声音产生了共鸣，空气为之战栗。就在一位表演者拿起一块圆木头，像弓那样用它在琴弦上拨动，然后击打它们来制造冲击的时候，节奏同样也加快了。锯削随着演奏者的力量飘到空中。它们像单细胞的荧光生物那样在烛光点亮的黑暗中闪耀着。

Spock想到了他的成年礼（kahs-wan），发生在瓦肯人用来磨练的广阔平原上。十天内他要独自外出，没有水，没有食物，没有武器。他只有身上穿着的衣服。每一个夜晚，他点起篝火，蜷缩于旁边，在寒冷的沙漠中汲取温暖。他睡在在星空之下，注视着他们，想知道他们保有怎样的秘密。他回忆起他在位于Shi’Kahr的家庭寓所之外演奏瓦肯琉特琴，那时候他是孤独的，无法用语言来表达他的感受。

在他的体内，Spock的细胞高歌着。他的皮肤刺痛着。他无法解释这音乐是如何把他从药物带来的麻木中唤醒。他看着Jim，而对方给了他一个小小的微笑。那几乎很难被认出是一个微笑，但Spock非常了解Jim的面容。他回忆起两周前发生在他们之间的场景，那时候Jim说：“告诉我你需要什么，Spock，我会照你说的做。”

Spock没有勇气说出他的需要。Spock不想要这样的结果，除非Jim也有着同样渴望。Spock想知道Jim是否会，实际上，加入到他的生理冲动中来，假如他意识到那些是什么的话。Jim总是大声说出自己的需求，但他从未显示出对Spock的渴望。因此，Spock也不曾问过。相反，他要求驶向新瓦肯，而Jim让这成真了。这是他们友谊的深度的一个意想不到的展示。

音乐静了下来，变成了一阵低沉的、优美的螺旋环绕在庙宇中。新总统从椅子上站了起来，她的两名内阁大臣走过去，把仪式披肩披在她身上。它由传统的纤维织就，象征着她对Altair人民传统的承诺。然而，它的设计是现代的，表明她同样会着眼未来。她开始演讲，以音乐作为陪衬，像圣歌那样念出她的誓言。她首先表达了她的承诺还有她对和平的希望将永存。她站在那儿直到歌声结束，然后带着队伍步出庙宇。音乐家开始演奏一首新曲子，一直会持续到早上总统开始履行她的职责的时刻。

 

~*~

一位副官领着进取号的船员到达他们位于外交官住所的房间。鉴于音乐声依旧清晰可闻，没人说话。Nyota和McCoy医生走进了他们各自的房间。Jim在Spock对面自己的房间门口停了下来。Spock意识到Jim在暗处注视着自己，转身走向他。Jim舔了一下自己的嘴唇，就好像在思考要说些什么。

在过去的两年中，Spock对Jim每一个姿势和习惯都变得熟知，他获得了一种不用触碰，不用思想链接就能测度Jim思想的能力。他打开了他的门，然后站到一边，无言的邀请Jim进来。他无法否认他想延长他们在一起的时间。Jim笑了，穿过走廊，走进了Spock的房间。一走进去，他就关上了身后的门，斜着身子顶住它，审视着房间。

这村庄位于星球上一个特别温暖的地区，很多建筑是开放式的。房间的三面围着用依然覆着树皮的粗糙木头制成的墙壁，但是第四堵墙就是活生生的葡萄藤而已，搭在阳台上，俯视着院子。充满烛光的房间问起来就像是叶子还有Spock不熟知的品种的花朵。家具很简单：一个睡觉用的台子上放着简陋的小床和枕头，还有一个会客区，除了地板上的靠垫一无所有。

“不错的住所，”Jim温柔的说，弯下腰脱掉他的靴子。

Spock看着Jim穿着短袜的双足露出来。Jim扭动着脚趾。于是，这是一次他希望的非正式谈话。Spock脱下了自己的靴子，然后盘腿坐在其中一只垫子上。

Jim坐在Spock对面，比他平时惯常的更为安静和沉默。他扯了扯他的袜子的一角。“Bones说你依然有一些医疗问题。”

“我能够胜任我的职责，”Spock不假思索地说。

“你能吗？”Jim抬眼看去。“你以为我没注意到，但我注意到了。一些事情。”

“我的心智能力并非最优，”Spock承认道，“但我预期在20天之内重新恢复平衡。”这个数字是乐观的，但Spock会专心于冥想和恢复，直到笼罩在他身上的雾霾散去。

“另一个你告诉我在他们的时间线事情可不是这么了结的。”

Spock不喜欢同年长的自己谈话。他们两人存在与本质上不同的宇宙。发生在另一条时间线的事情不应该牵涉到这条时间线。

“那时候发生了什么不重要，”Jim继续说，就好像他读到了Spock的想法。“你活着。所以我猜我做对了。”良久，他没再说什么。他盯着地板，用手指摩挲着粗糙的木头，抠出一片树皮。“在七年后会发生什么？你打算做同样的事吗？吃掉大把的药物？”

Spock不确定Jim把他们的谈话引向了何处。“我希望科学家会改善这些药物，可能消除我目前面临的副作用。”

Jim清了清嗓子。他很紧张。Spock看不出为什么。

“Bones认为要是你用纯天然的方法，就不会有副作用了。”

“确实，他向我表达了他的观点。”

Jim笑了。“是啊，我打赌他这么做了。”他从地板上抠起更多的树皮。“你有什么不想这么做的理由吗？”

“那是我的事情，”Spock说。关于这种行为的想法让他的皮肤开始刺痛。自从他开始注射第一剂药物就没有感受过这样的反应了。音乐唤醒了他体内的某些事物。他依旧能感受到它流淌在他的静脉中。

也许是因为房间的宽阔，Jim直到那刻之前都压低着声音，即使有人就站在十米外也听不到他说话，但他突然提高了音量，表示出了他的不耐烦。“那也是我的事，而不仅仅是因为你想的那些理由。我是你的舰长，没错，但我也是你的朋友。很多事情都跟另一个你和另一个我之间发生的不同，但不是这件事。”

“同意，”Spock说。他不知道还应该说些什么。这么迂回有些不像Jim了。他大部分时候总是那么直率。Spock抗拒着去触碰他好更好地理解他的想法的冲动。

“当我说我会做任何你需要的事情，我是认真的。为什么你不把一切都告诉我呢？”

Spock仔细的观察着Jim。两年的指挥加深了他额头间的皱纹，但除此之外他与们他第一次见面那天别无二致。雀斑点缀着他的面颊，还有制服之下，他的肩膀。Spock曾见过Jim处在很多条件下的很多情况中——在医疗湾，在与敌对外星种族的争执中，在外交会议中，在正式活动中，正如今晚这样。他们一起度过了很多个小时，玩象棋，锻炼，评估科学研究，还有讨论舰船事务。但是现在关于他的这件事是不同的。烛光充溢了小小的房间，在他的皮肤和头发上投射出温暖的，金色的光晕，就好像一个能量场环绕着他。

“我已经让你了解了我对造访新瓦肯的需求，”Spock说。

“别对我扯没用的。听着。”Jim停下来盯着天花板。“我把这件事放到台面上来是因为我知道你永远不会提起，但如果这事再次发生……我知道——好吧，我不知道……我不觉得你倾向于那种方法，但我倾向于存在的每一种方法，并且如果这个医疗问题再次出现的话，你可以来咨询我。就这样。”

Spock尽全力来分析Jim的演讲，但他没成功。“我没有理解你的——”然后，突然之间，Spock理解了。“我知道了，”他说。

“或者如果你现在就需要，”Jim加上一句。“Bones说那会帮助你感觉好些。我不是说你必须得这么做。我是说我会这么做的，但如果你想要的话你得告诉我。”

热量在Spock的既脊柱中奔驰，一种他从未预料去经受的感觉重现。它能够感觉到他的皮肤染上了绿色。就像是小小的火花移过他的脖子和耳朵，穿过了他的面颊。“我不希望你这么做，仅仅是因为医生的要求。”

“他没有要求过。你知道我从不按他说的来，不管怎么说。”

Spock在膝上合起双手。他需要冥想。虽然他感谢Jim的关心，他们的谈话却并没有对Spock的恢复起到帮助。Spock常常提防着Jim炫耀的情感主义，但当Jim毫无防备时，就像他现在这样，Spock发现他特别的迷人。再一次的，他为想要触摸Jim，去感受他皮肤的热度和从上面汹涌而出的情感的冲动而着魔。

Spock确定的知道Jim的反应会被院子中的人听到，也许隔壁也能，但他没法停下来。

“我可以的，如果那是你想要的，”Jim最终说道，重重喘息着。“我可以从Uhura那里借一条裙子。你觉得它会合身吗？”

Spock试着想象了一下Jim的提议。关于裙子的问题是一种修辞手法。它不会合身的。在他发热期间，Spock以很多方式想象过他的舰长，但没有穿着裙子的。“我相信裙子是不必要的。”

“非常好。如果我走过去问她要裙子的话Uhura会怀疑的。”Jim坐了起来，快速地走近直到与Spock面对面，然后伸出一根手指触碰着Spock的膝盖。他温柔地抚摸着。“你的脸绿了。”

这接触让Spock颤抖。他盯着Jim指甲上显眼的半月形。Jim看着他，他饶有兴味的表情消失了，取而代之的是一些不熟悉却可以辨认的东西。Spock试着调整他变得不稳定的的呼吸。他不知道下一步怎么做。他整个身体都被唤醒了，充斥着一种奇异的热情。也许是Jim的存在，而不是音乐，让他激动不已。

“把它想成是物理治疗，”Jim低声建议着，没有被Spock转移话题的企图吓倒。“做一些可以让你恢复正常回到舰桥的事情难道不是符合逻辑的吗？”他的手指从Spock的膝盖移向手掌，轻柔地在他拇指下那块肉乎乎的突起，一个特别敏感的地方，的上面摩挲着。“没什么大不了的。我会很享受。”

Spock通过他们的接触能够感受到Jim的渴望。他知道Jim在告诉他什么。如果过去的暧昧是一种暗示，然而，他似乎只想要一次这样的接触。Spock想要的却不止一次，但他难以抗拒，在目前的状况下。他伸出两根手指。Jim默默地用自己的手指触碰着它们。接触的增加带来了汹涌的热量。Spock平息下这波涛，闭上眼睛，集中心神。药物本应该消除了热度，似乎它们已经这么做了，但只是部分。

Jim靠近亲吻着他，抬起手指，划过他的下颌和他没有被军礼服的高领所覆盖的一部分脖颈。灵巧的舌头舔过Spock的下唇，然后伸进他的嘴中。Spock从未完全理解人类对用嘴来亲吻的喜爱——他纵容过Nyota，因为这能让她高兴——但是他现在理解了。他的嘴唇，它的舌头，甚至是他的牙齿，回应着Jim每一个动作。也许这是因为他的激素失衡，Spock不能确定。

手指盲目的在Spock军礼服的结扣上动作着。“你穿着这衣服真辣，你知道吗？每次你穿着它，都让我难以把手从你身上拿下来，”Jim贴着Spock的嘴唇说道。

这令人迷惑。他已经变得擅长阅读他的舰长的手势和表情，但他不知何故却错过了这个重要的事实。“我不知道我已经吸引了你。”

“你恨我，你跟Uhura在一起。我试着不让这显现出来。”Jim解开自己军礼服的扣子，然后把它扔到一边。

“我没有恨你，”Spock回答道，眼睛死死盯着Jim，后者正在把他的衬衫脱掉，露出他的胸膛。“我只是不得不适应你沟通和发号施令的方法。”

Jim再次亲吻了他，把他的后背推到靠垫上。他们爬行着，Jim的手在Spock的衬衫下找到了方向，温暖而有些潮湿。每一次触碰，每一次擦过皮肤，都让Spock去控制他的冲动。他的阴茎已经变得笔直，很快就要高潮。他之前从未经历过这样的觉醒。有可能度过pon farr最坏的阶段令人迷惑，年长的他和他自己都离开了新瓦肯。他想把Jim钉在地上，触碰着他所有地方，进入他，分享他的思想。最后，他知道，他必须克制住不去这么做。和Nyota在一起的时候，他总是处于支配地位，就算是在高潮中也一样。

“不要后退。你做什么都不会吓到我。你知道的，对吗？”Jim在Spock的耳边轻声说，同时他的手掌包住Spock裤子的前方，在他的勃起上施以一个受欢迎的压力。“我想看到你失去控制。”他一边咬着Spock的耳垂，一边把手放在他腰带的下方。

什么东西在Spock的体内崩塌了。他把Jim翻过来背朝下，抵在他身上磨蹭着。他的手指，突然变得笨拙，摸索着Jim裤子的纽扣。Jim一把抓住Spock的衬衫，用几个令人尴尬的动作把它拉扯下来。他没完成脱掉Spock裤子内裤的任务，但他把它们拉下到正好能够释放Spock的勃起的地步。他松松的握住它。几秒钟内Spock就到达了高潮。

“不要停。”Spock说。他的性高潮并没有减轻他的需求，他还是很硬。他难以思考。他的视界被明亮的色彩，明亮的渴求所笼罩。Jim的身体，Jim的嘴唇，撞上他的。一只温暖的手再次握住了他的阴茎，手指沾满了湿滑的液体移动着，这触碰穿过他发送着电波，甚至到达了他的脑海。他盲目地摸索着，把Jim拉得更近，所有他能触碰到的都让的手不知所措：Jim后背光滑的皮肤，他依然被衣料覆盖的臀部的弧度。标记Jim，索求他是必要的。他咬住Jim颈部柔嫩的皮肤，盐分和脉搏抵着他的舌头。他吸允着Jim肩上柔软的一点，他上臂的内侧。Jim没有出声抗议，Spock通过他们的连接没有感到抵抗；标记似乎只是刺激了Jim的手移动着，推挤着他的臀部。他的系统过载，Spock再次高潮了，他意识到Jim急促的呼吸，他汗湿的皮肤温暖的压力。Jim的觉醒渗入了他。

Jim翻过来，他们两个努力完成脱掉他们制服裤子的工作。Spock被他一半还挂在身上的裤子伤害到了，在他在Jim的手掌和膝上徘徊之前，他麻利把它们扔掉了。Jim皮肤上的标记的景象，他勃起并直直地抵在他腹部的阴茎的景象，再次点燃了Spock。他触碰上Jim的勃起，让他的手指爱抚过顶端，沿着柱身滑下。当他合上手环绕着它，Jim开始移动了，在Spock的拳头间抽插着。Spock在Jim越来越接近高潮的时候看着他的脸，后者闭起眼睛，张着嘴喘息着。Spock能够感受到他自己的觉性逐渐变强，他不能再忍耐了。他用空着的那之手触碰着Jim的面孔，在刹那连接了他们的思想，那足够让Jim的能量和他情绪的精华充满Spock，它们的质量和强度都令人惊讶。所有的一切让Spock第三次达到高潮。Jim轻声咒骂着，他的精液洒满了Spock的拳头。

Spock发现他在颤抖。他松开了Jim的阴茎然后退开了。他没走多远，一只手就抓住了他的。

“嘿，”Jim向下拉扯着直到Spock软下来躺在他的身边。“怎么啦？我应该叫Bones来吗？”

“那是不必要的，我只是……我为我的行为感到抱歉。我不应该不经过的你的同意就同你连接思想。”

“我说过你可以做你想做的任何事，记得吗？”

“我假设我的失误是由于plak tow的残余。我被告知它所有的痕迹都已经消失了，但这是个不准确的评估。”Spock再次想知道他轻微的复发是否同与Jim的亲近相关联。这是一个明显的可能性。

“我很高兴它全部消失了，”Jim说，他亲吻着Spock，固定住他。“我从来没让谁一小时内高潮三次。不管怎么说，不是个男人。你觉得它结束了吗？”

“我相信如此。”他很感激他没有经历pon farr彻头彻尾的症状，它们可能会持续的更长并且需要渗透。性释放和精神连接减轻了他的渴求，然而，如果Jim不想留下的话他不想强留住他。他可能更愿意回到他自己的房间睡觉。

Jim打着哈欠，证实了Spock的假设。“好吧，”他说。他盯着Spock，他的眼睛在微弱的光下变得黯深。“很好，躺在这儿。我不想动。”

Spock知道了，明确地，他不想让Jim睡在别的房间。“你在床上会不会更舒服？”他问。

Jim拱起脖子，回首望向那张床。“是啊，但是——当然。那边，如果你需要我……”他站起来，依然赤裸着，把自己填进睡眠区，茫然的摩擦着他的腹部。“你不睡那儿吧，是不？”他注视着Spock。

Spock从他躺着的靠垫的地方看过去。他欣赏Jim看起来的样子，他被蜡烛的光芒点亮，他的阴茎柔软而餮足，他的肌肤被标记，他的四肢放松。“我会即刻加入你。”

“不错。”Jim回到角落爬上床。轮到他看着Spock站起来吹熄蜡烛，把它们一个接一个的熄灭，直到房间充满黑暗。

 

~*~ 

 

在4.72小时之后Spock醒来。阳光滤过树叶在阳台上形成一个帘幕，音乐家还在演奏。声音的羽翼流淌过开放的房间。音符充满希望而甜美。Spock从未听过那样的音乐。在他的身边，Jim动起来，伸向Spock，亲吻着他的乳头，然后是他的脖颈，然后是他的嘴唇。

“你感觉怎么样？” 

Spock花了一些时间去评定他头脑和身体的状况。它既没有回到他发热前的状态，也没有感受到药物的抑制效果。他的系统是平静的，但却发生了变化。“我有所进化。”

Jim描摹着Spock胸前毛发的图案。“Bones会用他的三录仪检查一下按后知道发生了什么的，是吗？”

“有可能。”

“也许我们应该再来一次，在他来到这儿并让你为了观察在医疗湾呆上一整天之前。”Jim建议着，充满希望的看着Spock。

“我不会反对。” Jim的触碰在他的身上起到了强烈的影响。他可以感受到所有Jim未曾说出口的事，提醒他已经说出口的事—— _告诉我你需要什么，你做什么都不会吓到我_ 。之前那晚他们所激起的并没有结束，Spock意识到。它才刚刚开始。

Jim亲吻着Spock的耳朵。“另一个你告诉我他喜欢另一个我。”

这事是没让Spock惊讶。“他们一起服役了很多年。”

“他们不止在一起服役。”Jim用他的手指触摸着Spock的，用瓦肯的方式，然后划过Spock敏感的手掌，他的手腕，他的小臂。他挪动着他的重量，爬上Spock的上方，亲吻着他，让他们的身体覆在一起，肌肤抵着肌肤，琴弓抵着琴弦，歌唱着。

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
